


Strange Days by Entanglednow [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3AM, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Strange Days by Entanglednow read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "I don't want to talk to Deaton. I don't want to be another supernatural problem to be dealt with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Days by Entanglednow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybel Harper (cybel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584790) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Strange Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584790) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title** : Strange Days  
 **Author** : Entanglednow  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
For Cybel!  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Stiles, Derek  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : "I don't want to talk to Deaton. I don't want to be another supernatural problem to be dealt with."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/584790)  
**Length** 0:9:12 w/music  
Link: [ music version here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Strange%20Days%20\(music%20version\)%20by%20Entanglednow.mp3.zip)  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Strange%20Days%20by%20Entanglednow.mp3.zip)  
Lovely cover art by Puck


End file.
